


Stgyian: Caltrilla Dishonored Au

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Caltrilla AU, Dishonored AU, F/M, I can't get it out of my head, I hope people like this, everybody wants a piece of cal, oh jeez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: In This Dishonored au, Cal, Cere, and Greez sail the seas, traveling to Karnaca to gather supplies. There in Karnaca, Cal runs into someone he thought long gone. No one ever said healing was going to be easy. Trilla would know.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. Of course, some things have been tweaked so some characters may meet under different circumstances but it is all in the heart of good fanfiction fun. Thank you for reading my lovelies!
> 
> Edit: oh shit we in quarantine now I have no excuse not to write this

“ _ In 1837, a conspiracy against Empress of the Isles, Padme Amidala was very nearly successful. When Royal Protector Anakin Skywalker returned from his trip seeking help for the growing rat plague, Amidala’s body double greeted him and was killed by assassins, who then framed Skywalker, who spent six months locked away. It was easy to frame the distrusted Serkonan as Skywalker was the first foreign Royal Protector. The Empress appointed him as her Royal Protector when he was just nineteen and the Empress was twenty-four. Many in her circle considered it an act of rebellion. Skywalker and Kenobi were not in Dunwall with the intention of having him made Royal Protector to begin with. _

_ Obi Wan Kenobi, Skywalker’s trusted friend, and former mentor, was able to sneak the pregnant Empress to safety, battling more conspirators, where she gave birth in secret. It is a poorly kept secret that the Empress greatly favored Skywalker and it is very much agreed upon that he is the father of the Crown Prince and Princess, Luke and Leia. There are some who ask if it matters since the Empress now has two healthy children and thus heirs to the throne. _

_ Despite the favored Empress being restored safely to her throne, the effects of her brief disappearance and rumored death threw the Empire into disarray in which now, five years later, the Isles are still recovering.” _

_ Maia Kreen, “Disgrace and Return of Anakin Skywalker, pg. 15” _

Things were getting stricter in the Lower Aventa District. Cal could feel the proverbial leash tightening as he carefully made his way to the black market. He’d just found a bone charm in a quarantined apartment building after closely listening to the soft singing and pocketed it. Cal had also picked it up with his gloved hand. He’d made that mistake once; Never again. Now the charm hummed happily in his presence as he hastily made his way towards the nearest black market, needing a vial of Addermire Solution and a bundle of sleep darts. Get in, get out. As simple as it sounded, except nothing seemed to be that simple when Cal was involved. Pale and red-haired, he already stuck out as a non-Serkonan like a sore thumb but as he found the stairway leading to the basement of a dark building, there was no one near except a man in the far corner of the dead end. The man didn’t seem to notice him. He felt BD-1 shift in his pack but otherwise stayed hidden.

The basement was dimly lit and dirty but the woman working the market perked up at his presence.

“I can help you but not right now. Malicos is on his way and you don’t want him to see you,” the woman said hurriedly and Cal cursed internally. Just his luck!

“How long do I have?” he queried and paused, sensed something...dark on its way.  “It’s okay, I’ll hide!” Cal assured her and he turned, saw the only decent hiding place was under a low table obscured by some barrels.

“Quickly!” she urged. As soon as he was crouched down and under the table, he heard the door open and slam shut. The woman’s eyes snapped over to him for a split second before Malicos walked up to the barred window and shelves. Leader of the howlers gang. Cal thought of the discarded note he had found. Someone had tried to kill this man only for him to disappear into a swarm of rats, found his friends soon after and smashed their teeth in with a hammer. The Mark on Cal’s gloved hand seemed to burn and he bit the inside of his cheek to focus on that.

“I’m sorry about that last shipment of steel. Really I am. It’s good this time. And how about ten percent off?” the woman said softly, placating him. Malicos was tall and wide, even Cal could see that through the fine black suit he was wearing. He flinched as Malicos slashed at the bars keeping him and the woman apart, striking up sparks. BD-1 trembled in his bag and Cal prayed that the lemur stayed quiet.

“I like you Kisa. And it’ll be thirty percent off. I think you owe me as much,” Malicos drawled and the woman nodded quickly.

“Of course. It’ll be delivered to the usual place,” she told him. His thighs burned and he swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched Malicos turn and leave.

“It’s okay. He’s gone,” Kisa called out softly and he emerged. He looked at the place where his blade had scored the rusty bars. He tilted his head to her.

“You okay? He could’ve broken in,” he said and Kisa shook her head. Between the Howlers wreaking havoc and the Overseers getting out of control, Cal didn’t blame anyone for sneaking around and turning to charms and runes.

“I’m alright. I haven’t seen you before,” she commented and Cal shrugged.

“New in town, though I’m not sure I want to stay that long,” he responded. Get what he needed and haul ass back to the dock.

As he paid for sleep darts and a vial of Addermire Solution, Cal felt Kisa look him over.

“You know...I sometimes sleep here in the shop if you ever need a place to rest your head,” she said. Cal blanked.

“Um...thanks. I’ve got to get going,” Cal stammered and Kisa smirked.

“Watch yourself out there,” she said as he left.

It was getting dark. Should he Far Reach into an empty apartment and wait out the night? Cal wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his own bed in the safety of the Mantis. 

“What do you think B? Think we can get back to the skiff in the dark?” He asked and BD-1 poked his head out and chittered in Cal’s ear as he started walking away from the black market.

“You there! Come here,” commanded that familiar, deep voice. Cal tensed and slowly turned the alley between the buildings where Malicos and some of his gang were smoking cigars. On one hand, he could probably take them but did he really want to? The commotion might draw the attention of the guard and then he’d be in some deep shit. BD-1 hunkered down and Cal appreciated the feeling of not being entirely alone at the moment.

“I’m not here to start any trouble,” Cal said plainly, hands out and visible as he hesitantly headed towards them. 'Just don't look threatening,' he told himself.

“What brings you to Karnaca? I’d know about it if you were from here,” Malicos boomed, somehow already smiling at Cal but his lackeys were eyeing him the way they might look at a mangy dog. ‘Trust me, I don’t want to be here anymore than you think’ Cal thought annoyed. What would he say to Malicos? Something innocuous enough.

“I’m, uh, just trying to support my family. I should get back to them,” Cal told him, hoping he would leave it at that. Instead, Malicos stared at him for an uncomfortably long time before giving a thunderous laugh. If he was fast, Cal could turn and Far reach out of there but he didn’t know the extent of Malicos’s tricks.

“I  _ like _ you. I have a feeling you know how to survive. There might even be a place for you among my ranks.” He said. ‘Can literally anyone else tell me they like me. Got to get away from this man,’ 

“I mean no disrespect,” Cal started, fully aware of how annoyed he sounded, “But I don’t think I’m cut out for it. I should go,” he said and turned to leave. Sensed a shift somewhere in the air. Cal whipped out his blade and narrowly deflected the oncoming arrow! It shattered against the wall with a green splat. A sleep dart.

“That mark on your hand says otherwise, boy,” Malicos snarled and two things happened. The three Howlers lunged at Cal and a black blur flew into Malicos. He felt that familiar exhilaration and fear as he dodged a sword and smashed the pommel of his blade into someone’s nose, causing an audible crunch! How did he know he was marked?!

One managed to slash at his arm and he turned, tossed his sword to his left hand, felt the frostbite of his mark coming to life, and in an instant, he was back several feet. He deflected another bolt and saw that the black blur was a tall female, clad in fine dark clothing. As the remaining two Howlers came for him he saw her slam Malicos into the brick wall, heard it crack! And as she plunged her blade into his chest and his heart, Cal knew. He just did.

“Trilla,” he whispered and she turned her head and stared through him with bright eyes. He took out the Howlers and looked for Trilla but she was gone and so was Malicos, a swarm of rats left in his place. He heard a siren going off and Cal fled. 

“Did I really see her?” Cal whispered to himself once he had stopped somewhere on a rooftop, reeling. His stomach was roiling and the urge to throw up was quite overwhelming but he bit it back and hunched over, hands on his knees.

No...Trilla had died at the hands of the High Overseer. By the Void, what had Cal just seen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM nervous. Okay here we go.

Cal jumped when Cere knocked on the doorframe. He looked up at her and wanted to say something...anything, really.

“Cal...what happened back there?” she asked softly and Cal ran a hand through his hair.

“Cere...don’t freak out. I...I think I saw Trilla,” he said and Cere went quiet and he wished she hadn’t. Instead, Cere sighed and sat on the edge of the bed beside Cal. She rubbed her knee, the one that ached before a storm and pursed her lips.

“I’ve been...been getting glimpses of the Void in my dreams. More so than I have in years. Perhaps I’ve been ignoring the message in front of my face,” she whispered. But Cal couldn’t believe that no matter how much of the Void he had seen. He watched the High Overseer kill Trilla. No one could have survived something like that.

“What are you saying?” Cal asked. Men who disappeared into a tangle of rats...seeing people he thought were gone.

“Something we have never seen before might be at work. I’m not saying for sure, Cal. But something.” Cere said and he nodded. She smiled tiredly and patted his shoulder.

“Just try to get some rest. I’ll be on the deck if you need me,” she told him. Cere was right. Who knew what kinds of things were running around out there in the Isles. It would be better to try and gather his thoughts in the morning. Cal unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the back of the chair and settled down. BD-1 was curled up on the pillow by his head, his tail curled around his body.

It was cold when he stirred and he shifted and looked around the room. Dim, cool, and blue-toned. Had a light gone out? Cal turned and saw that the wall of the room had disappeared and instead he had a clear view into the Void, bits of dry black stone cropping up at the edges. It was cold and he could hear distance humming like whalesong. No BD-1. Cal approached the entrance slowly and the smooth black stone glittered in the thin light from that distant orb in the sky, obscured by swirling black clouds. The Void stone thrummed with energy under his feet and he felt the vibrations of something...or someone coming.

She was watching him with those green eyes that seemed luminescent, a neutral expression on her face. For a few moments on that island of Void stone, they merely watched each other, no threat of Howlers cutting their time. Unless she was some sort of Void apparition and Cal had seen some shadow of her...but in the waking world? 

“How...how are you here?” he asked at last. Trilla smoothed nonexistent wrinkles on her black waistcoat 

“I...I am surprised I was able to draw you here,” Trilla answered, although that didn’t answer his first question.

“Trilla...where are you? We'll come to get you and we can-” he began hurriedly but she cut him off.

“I have business here in Karnaca, Cal Kestis. What are you doing here?” she asked and he shook his head.

“We stopped for supplies. Then Malicos tried to...we’ve been sailing all over the Empire. Cere, Greez and I,” he said softly. At Cere’s name, Trilla looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something but paused. Cal supposed she wasn’t going to actively try to hurt them. He didn’t know what she wanted.

“Are you going to attack me if you see me?” he asked and Trilla looked...resigned.

“You already have your answer. I saw you in the street,” Trilla said. Right. She could have attacked him if she wanted and she had not. 

“Perhaps...perhaps I will take my leave then,” she started and just as shadows emerged at the edges of her form, Cal ran forward with a hand extended.

“Trilla, wait! I'm sorry. I’m sorry for everything,” Cal said because he was. Sorry for her having to go through the rat plague alone, sorry she had to be tortured by Overseers for trying to survive...sorry he couldn’t save her from the High Overseer. And perhaps here in the Void what went unsaid was louder than anything else but she just looked him over.

“Cyria Gardens,” Trilla said softly and then she was gone.

Cal woke early that morning and went to the main room where Cere and Greez were.

“Greez, I need you to take us to Cyria Gardens...or at least as close as possible. It’s important,” he said pleadingly and Cere gaze Greez a look before putting a hand on his shoulder and ushering him aside.

“Cal what is this about?” she asked but her voice gave her away.

“Last night, Trilla pulled me into the Void. I-I don’t know how but she did and she might be in trouble and I want to-need to help her,” Cal said hurriedly. But this just wasn’t about him. If Trilla was in trouble then Cere should know too. She took a deep breath and sighed. She planted her hands on his shoulders.

“Okay. We’ll go to Cyria Gardens. And we will see if she needs us...wants to speak with us.” Cere said evenly and Cal nodded soberly.

“Uhh...guys? What’s going on?” Greez asked. Oh boy.

Cere was quiet on the skiff which wasn’t inherently unusual but it did worsen Cal’s nerves. As they pulled up to the small dock a little ways back she turned to him. Greez hadn’t wanted to take the Mantis any closer than he had too. Cal would maybe grab some beard tonic for him too if he didn’t get stabbed by Howlers. Or something along those lines.

“Don’t push her Cal. But just let her know she has a place with us if she chooses,” Cere advised and he nodded. With only BD-1 and his weapons, Cal set off into Cyria Gardens.

He wondered what business Trilla was talking about? If it had to do with Malicos...then maybe Cal could provide some kind of help. How was she back?

The morning light was still fragile when they had arrived at the dock but Cal saw growing clouds in the distance. That could complicate he and Cere’s return to the Mantis. While he was somewhat ignored in the other districts Cal was looked upon with suspicious gazes. “Keep walking stranger,” was muttered by guttural voices more than once. Just duck into the market and catch his breath and gain his bearings. Where could he possibly find Trilla?

Cal quietly slipped down a pathway and glimpsed two people standing at the top of the stairwell leading down another path between apartment buildings.

“You see that kid?” he heard someone whisper and he picked up his pace, BD-1 shifting around nervously in his bag and he quickly ducked around them. He glimpsed graffiti on the wall across from him in running white paint.

“The Outsider Walks Among Us” 

Cal tore his eyes away from that and heard footsteps picking up from the Howler's direction.  _ Nope, not today _ , he thought as he opened a window and slid inside. He ducked down and heard them grumbling. It was better to get up on the rooftops as soon as possible where he could see better and move quicker. Cal wondered where he could possibly find Trilla. She only said Cyria Gardens. He started up the stairs and BD-1 climbed out of his bag and settled on his shoulder.

Cal found himself in the ruins of an apartment when he heard that familiar hum of runes. Cal looked around at the rotting wooden planks and overgrown plants. He could smell the sweet scent of flowers, many flowers. Cal knelt down and looked around carefully, spotting the tripwire after a few seconds. Yeah, that could have ended badly. Cal carefully disarmed them and ran up a fallen plank, then hoisted himself onto the floor above him.

A chill went down his spine as he found a cleared out bathroom where an Outsider shrine was singing in his ears. Did he really want to do this? No. But he was going to do it anyway. Cal touched the rune.

The shrine’s singing reached a fever pitch and his grip on reality fell to the wayside as it seemed to explode in chips of wood and barbed wire, the air sucked out of his lungs! He was falling, falling, falling through the cold nothingness of the Void, no time, no place. Something freezing cold closed around his wrist and he cried out as he was lifted up. Cal looked up into the eyes of the Outsider, black as the stone he stood on.

It did not help either that those black eyes were set in a face that looked just like his. Maybe the Outsider found it amusing to wear his skin when they spoke...or maybe he just liked being dramatic. Hard to tell. The Outsider wore all black as he usually did and clasped his hands neatly behind his back as he walked to the edge of the void stone ledge.

“Even though she tried to kill you, pursued you like a wolf hound, you still extend your hand,” The Outsider mused, speaking with a voice that was and wasn’t Cal’s, here and not here. He shivered. Cal had actually been too afraid to ask Cere if The Outsider elected to take her form when she had seen him.

“Trilla should be dead by all means and yet she is in your world. What do you make of that Cal Kestis? She clawed her way back and now you are on your way to meet her,” he continued. Cal glanced at the silver rings on the Outsider’s hands. His hands. “Your decisions will ripple across history and so many will never even realize it.” What in the Void did that even mean? Cal did not have much time to answer. The Outsider disappeared into a burst of shadow, leaving behind the faint scent of charred bone and ocean spray.

BD-1 nipped Cal. “Ow!” Cal snapped as he came to, standing before the shrine, perfectly untouched except for the rune now clutched in his hands. He thought of those shining black eyes in his face. Black eyes he used to see when...when Jaro Tapal was still with him. BD-1 chirped and nuzzled his neck and he gave the lemur a pat.

“I know buddy. It freaks me out too,” he whispered as he went back down a floor. He went to the balcony of the apartment and used Far Reach to get to higher ground. He saw Grand Guards milling about down below and he crept to the edge and tried to listen in on their conversation. It was raining lightly now, but it was still uncomfortably warm. Cal almost missed Dunwall.

“The Curator closed the Conservatory for the extermination of mites but I never saw anyone enter or leave,” grumbled one guard.

“She’s got a thick Tyvian accent you know. Kinda scary if you ask me,” replied the other guard. Cal tilted his head. He hadn’t heard much about the Curator before other than her being...eccentric. he shivered.

“Cal Kestis. You came,” Trilla said softly. Cal took a deep breath as he stood and turned around to face her, calm and collected. At least he tried to be.

“Yes. We can talk. If you want to,” Cal told her and she looked past him out onto the skyline. Dark circles shadowed her eyes and she looked at him again, face unreadable. She wore a long dark coat over her shirt and waistcoat with silver buttons. An outfit not too out of the ordinary though just dark with shades of charcoal gray and...black.

“You want to know how I came back,” Trilla stated simply. It wasn’t far from the truth. 

“Trilla...we saw you die. Cere and I,” he said, taking a step closer with his hands in front of him, almost pleadingly. She had said she would not attack and he...trusted she would not. But again, Cal did not want to push Trilla.

“Come with me. Since you’re here anyway,” she said. So he followed her.


End file.
